Promise
by Army of Grimm
Summary: "That's all I ever wanted from the moment I first laid my eyes on you." My first contribution to the Akuma no Riddle fandom, and it's really short. Hitsugi Kirigaya / Chitaru Namatame.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my first contribution to the fandom! Woohoo!11! Hey, I like this anime a lot. I started watching it last Sunday and I got totally hooked into it. LAFS to Tokaku, though... but ANYWAY. I was so saddened by this pairing, Episode 6 was not cool (emotionally) ugh, but Chitaru's so hot as Romeo! Send help!**

**Okay, 'nuff with me. This is not that angsty. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: Akuma no Riddle is not mine.**

* * *

"Until we meet again. Good night, my sweet princess."

It wasn't an actual line; she felt like saying it. Juliet wasn't a princess, either; Romeo just chose to call her that.

Then came a reply, "Farewell, Romeo. May the stars guide you on your way."

It was just both of them alone, tossing lines at each other, getting into character. They didn't know it would turn out this way. Or did they?

"That was fun practice, Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said with a smile. "I feel I'm in character already. I know it won't be much trouble during the real play."

Chitaru nodded and couldn't help but smile as well. "Good for you, then. I... I have a long way to go."

"No, not really," the blue-haired assassin said. "Remember how I said you would make a pretty girl? How you should be Juliet instead?"

Yes, Chitaru remembered. "You should keep the role. You're better at acting her out than I am, anyway. Plus, you're getting in the zone."

Hitsugi shrugged. "Well, you make a fine Romeo, too."

The redhead blushed at the comment and looked away. "You're too kind, Kirigaya."

"Do you want to practice some more, then? We can toss more lines at each other."

"That sounds lovely," Chitaru said, and glanced at a wall clock not too far away. "But it's getting late..."

"Oh, it doesn't have to take place here," Hitsugi said. "We can practice on the way back to our dorm."

Chitaru watched as her roommate picked up their scripts and her teddy bear, and prepared to jump down the stage.

"No, wait," the redhead called. "Let me help you down instead."

"W-well, whatever you like," Hitsugi muttered as she turned her head to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. "Is that okay with you?"

Chitaru let out a small laugh. "Of course it is! If I'm going to be lifting you up during the play, might as well practice now. Besides, with your height, you wouldn't be that heavy..."

"H-hey! Don't insult my height!"

A smirk formed on the taller assassin's face. "My apologies, dear Juliet. I could not help myself."

"But perhaps you'd help me down now, Romeo?"

"Of course."

Chitaru stood taller than the stage from the ground and she was able to hold her roommate's waist and bring her down with ease. She was lighter than she thought.

"Thank you, Romeo," Hitsugi said, her voice soft as feathers. "I am forever grateful for your aid, even if this was just a small task."

"No need to be grateful, my sweet," Chitaru replied, imitating the tone of voice used by Hitsugi. "It's my pleasure."

Romeo let her hands linger on Juliet's waist for a few more moments before letting go and taking her hand.

"Come away, Juliet," she said. "The night grows colder."

* * *

There was not much to speak of on the way back to the dorm, but there were things that Hitsugi noticed that Chitaru didn't.

They made it back to their room by the time Kirigaya asked the question.

"Is anything troubling you?"

Chitaru almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. The grip she had on Hitsugi's hand was notably tighter.

"Nothing at all," she replied as she forced a smile upon her face. "Just some thoughts disturbing me."

"What kind of thoughts?" Hitsugi pressed. "I wish to be of aid."

"It's nothing much," Chitaru said a bit more forcibly. "I refuse to let the thought linger any longer."

The blue-haired assassin hung her head. It didn't go unnoticed by the other student, who immediately felt guilty for the tone she used.

"H-hey, Kirigaya," the taller girl said as she stopped walking and acting altogether. "I'm sorry about that. I don't want to influence you with a negative thought."

Hitsugi, still looking down, said, "One way to let out the negativity is to say it, Chitaru-san. Out loud. Even if I'm not around to hear it."

"... Do you want me to do that now?"

"Not necessarily," Hitsugi replied. "But I'm around to listen, if you want."

Chitaru sighed. Okay then, I'll just tell her.

"Well," she started. "It's just been bothering me that we won't be together forever."

Now, it was Kirigaya who was affected by the negativity of that sentence. "Why not? We've gone this far together, Chitaru-san. From the train station to now."

"Yes, well..."

The smaller girl noticed that Chitaru was holding back something. "Go on..."

"B-but I want to be with you for a long time," Chitaru continued. "What if one of us dies in an attempt to kill Haru? What if Azuma kills one of us? What if one of us fails the assassination? What if we won't get to see each other after that?"

Kirigaya, dumbfounded. All she had to show was a frown.

Chitaru, upon seeing this, sighed deeply and said, "I said I didn't want to influence you with a negative thought."

"Don't you worry about me, Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said. "I'm not as weak as you think I am. I have a lot of faith in you, too."

She put her free hand on her roommate's cheek. "I want to stay with you for as long as I can. Have faith in me."

The redhead sighed out of relief and she put an arm around Hitsugi's waist to bring her closer. "I do have faith in you, Kirigaya. I'm sorry I doubted you for a moment. I care for you very much, and I couldn't help but worry that things might go out of control."

Their foreheads were touching now, their faces mere inches away from each other's. They could feel the other's breath on their lips, and they were both waiting for something to happen.

"Well, there might be another way to ease that worry, my Juliet," Chitaru said softly. "Promise me that when this is all over, we'll find each other, and we'll go away together."

Hitsugi felt tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment. "I promise, Romeo," she managed to say. "That's all I ever wanted from the moment I first laid my eyes on you."

All Chitaru ever had to do was lean in a little closer for her lips to meet Hitsugi's. It felt like a whole new level of "cross my heart, hope to die" for them both as their connection was strengthened by the kiss. They were not going to break that promise in a long time, not even in the afterlife, they hoped.

* * *

"Is that what you wish?" Nio asked, listening attentively and taking down notes.

"Yes," Hitsugi replied. "More than anything."

"What if her wish was different from yours?"

The blue-haired girl was saddened when she heard those words, but she knew what she wanted.

"I just want to be with her a long, long time. I made a promise."

**A/N: Yes, you can tell I bull-crapped the ending. Thank you for reading! Have a great day!**

**- Army of Grimm**


End file.
